One More Night
by Shining Friendship
Summary: [Sequel to "One Night"] Several weeks following the events of XMA, Raven is ready to leave her new life at the school behind in order to continue her crusade against the oppression of mutantkind. Can Charles convince her to stay?


**A/N:** First off, I can't believe it's been over two years since I posted _One Night_. I admit that I have made a lot of attempts in the past to write a sequel, but nothing substantial ever came to mind, so I decided to wait until XMA came out. Boy, was that a mistake! There were a million things wrong with this film, including cheesy lines, lack of character growth, underdeveloped villains, plot holes, lots of CGI destruction but little tragedy, and no sense of motivation driving Apocalypse. I think Bryan Singer was determined to top DOFP, but he asked for too much with XMA and delivered too little. Thankfully, the press tour was very entertaining to watch. I enjoyed several of the interviews that the cast did to promote the film, especially the ones that paired up James McAvoy  & Jennifer Lawrence. Amazing chemistry! They were so flirty and funny together, it's no wonder I'm a die-hard Charles/Raven shipper! :) Had it not been for those interviews, I may never have written a sequel to _One Night_. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!

 **BEWARE!** This is a Charles/Raven romance fic, so if you don't support them in that way, please leave now.

* * *

It was a night like any other at Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters. Almost everyone went to bed at a reasonable hour earlier that evening and the mansion was quiet. Being careful not to disturb anyone, Raven silently made her way to Charles' bedroom. Despite how late it was, the shapeshifter was fairly certain that her adoptive brother was still awake. She spent too many years hearing him come home past midnight with attractive girls to ignore his sleeping patterns. Moira was also gone for the weekend, off visiting her young son in Langley, so she knew he would be alone. Not to her surprise, the stubborn redhead saw a light on in his room from underneath the door. Knocking softly, she waited until she heard him say come in before entering. Charles was sitting up in bed, a white sheet covering his paralyzed legs. He placed the book that he was reading on the bedside table to give her his undivided attention.

"Raven, what brings you down the hall this time of night?"

"I'm leaving."

His curious expression quickly turned into a frown. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to—"

"I did. Part of me still does, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"A lame excuse," the telepath retorted. "I can't believe you're going to disappear without saying goodbye to the students—to your own son. Kurt deserves to know where he came from."

"I told you that I'm trying to protect him."

"Trying to protect someone by means of lying to them is never a good idea."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"I thought we sorted through our differences the last time you waltzed into my room for a late-night rendezvous."

Mystique's heart skipped a beat as flashes of the first time they made love came flooding back. She blocked it out of her mind for so long, convinced herself it was a dream, that his words almost made her jump backwards.

"That's not why I'm here."

"At least, I presumed we reached some common ground before I woke up the next morning and read the goodbye note you left me. You didn't even have the decency—"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"You finally returned home after ten years, gave me one night of passionate bliss, and then you breezed out of my life for another ten years! Oh, and let's not forget that the only reason why you came back was to save Erik!"

"Keep your voice down. Others will hear you."

"This isn't my first rodeo, sweetheart."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Raven realized that Charles was using his powers to prevent anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation. Lovers' quarrel was more like it.

"How do you think Moira would feel if she knew we were having this discussion?"

"Don't try and change the subject. This doesn't have anything to do with her."

"The minute you saw her through Cerebro, you forgot all about me and what we shared. I was nothing more than a consolation prize after you wiped away Moira's memories."

"You were everything to me! I became addicted to drugs and alcohol because you abandoned me! I crawled out of my depressive state and kicked both habits to save you! I was willing to sacrifice my life when Apocalypse nearly killed you! So don't you dare say that you mean less to me than Moira! You mean more to me than you will ever know!"

"Then why did you choose her? If I meant so much to you, why give Moira her memories back and start a relationship with her?"

"You chose Hank!"

"I wanted you, Charles! I wanted you my entire life, but no matter what I said or did, you only saw me as your sister or friend."

"I've already admitted that I didn't realize how much you meant to me until Erik led you astray."

"We made our choices. You spent a decade wallowing in self-pity and another decade creating a special school for mutants, while I was saving them from being experimented on and enslaved."

"I admire you for that."

"I don't need your admiration to know what I was doing was right."

"You never did. It was me who needed you. I still do."

His honesty weakened her resolve. Regardless of how much distance or disdain was put between them, the pacifist intellectual somehow always managed to crack through her defenses and make her see his perspective. It was one of the many things she loved—and hated—about him.

"Stay, Raven. This is where you belong."

She walked towards the bed and sat down beside him, taking his right hand in hers. "I don't regret coming back. Kurt is safe and happy here. That's all I've wanted for him since the moment he was born. But my fight isn't over yet."

"What about Hank? Is he aware that you're departing for destinations unknown? Or are you going to do the same thing to him that you did to me?"

"Beast has a life and a purpose here. I could never ask him to leave all that behind for me."

"Don't do this to him. He loves you." ' _Almost as much as I do_ ,' he added telepathically.

"If that's true, let me go."

"Not after what it took for you to come home. The students hold you in such high esteem. The school would feel empty without you."

Mystique shook her head in disagreement and released his hand. "I'm not going to stick around to fill a hole in your life. That's why I left in the first place."

"It's not about filling a hole. You're running away. You've been on your own for so long, you're terrified of getting attached to anyone."

"Just because you can read my mind, doesn't mean you know how I feel, Charles. I've seen what humans are capable of, what they do to mutants when they think no one is watching. It has to end."

"Then stay and help us find them. We can save them as a team."

Frustrated, she shot up from the bed. "You don't get it! I can't be one of your precious X-Men! I can't sit across from Kurt at the breakfast table every morning and wonder if he's going to figure out that I'm his mother. I can't stay with Hank knowing that my heart will never fully belong to him. I can't look at you... and reminisce over the beautiful night we spent together."

"It shouldn't have been a single night. It should have been every night for the past ten years. We could've had it all, Raven, if you had been willing to open your heart."

"That's the difference between us. You're a dreamer and I'm a realist."

Pressing his chrome dome against the headboard, the telepath sighed in bitter defeat.

"Please don't think of this as goodbye."

"How could I? I'm sure you'll be back on my doorstep once you need help again."

Stung by his callousness, she replied, "If you think that's the sole reason why I come to you, then maybe I should've left you another note."

The stubborn redhead spun around to leave, only to be deterred when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She plopped down on the mattress, his body so close to hers that his warm breath tickled her face. As images of their previous tryst clouded her thoughts, she knew what Charles was trying to do and wished he would stop. Instead, he used his index finger to raise her chin and force their eyes to meet.

"I want you."

"What about Moira? What about your legs? You can't—"

"Shut up and kiss me, love," he whispered before cupping the back of her neck and drawing her into a fierce liplock.

Raven succumbed to his advances and responded with equal fervor. Charles brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, wordlessly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and he invaded her mouth, tasting her sweet caverns, exploring every crevice until he had them memorized. She ran her hands up and down his sides, scraped her nails over his torso, feeling his muscles through the cotton fabric. When her fingertips reached the hem of his black t-shirt, he broke away long enough for her to yank it off and then began trailing hot kisses down her throat. Tilting her head back to give him better access, the blue-skinned beauty sighed in content and massaged his bare chest.

Despite his impotency, Charles was determined to make tonight good for her. One hand wandered between her legs and found that she was already dripping with desire. He dipped one finger into her slick folds and she gasped at the intensity of it. Grinning in satisfaction, he added another finger and moved faster. Once she was close, the paraplegic pulled out, which earned him a growl of frustration. Far from finished, he positioned himself below her and covered her secret core with his mouth. Light kisses soon turned into kind nibbles. Biting her lip to stifle a moan, Raven began to squirm and rock against the headboard. The telepath used his tongue and delved into her wet heat, a tangy mixture of sweet and salty. While she panted and groaned, he increased his rhythm and stroked her inner thighs with confident hands. After she clutched his bald head and pushed him further into her, he fully augmented his oral onslaught in hopes of sending her over the edge. His tactic worked; Raven lost control, her whole body jerking involuntarily from her orgasm. Charles licked her clean and brought her down to lay beside him, brushing a few damp strands away from her face.

"God, you're going to be the death of me," she choked out breathlessly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

When the shapeshifter was ready to go another round, her right hand slipped underneath his sheets, inside his boxers and caressed the sensitive flesh. Raven understood that the his ability to engage in sexual intercourse was limited now. However, that didn't mean she couldn't torment him a little. Charles snatched her wrist and urged her ministrations along with steady strokes. Following his command, she quickened her pace with every sigh and moan she coaxed out of him. Encouraged, Mystique tossed the sheet aside, stripped away his shorts, and raked her eyes over his completely nude form. He gripped her hips to help guide her down his cock. Utilizing the powers of his mind, the powerful psychic accessed the pleasure center of her brain and nudged it with each thrust. Lost in the sensation, she threw her head back and cried out his name in ecstasy. The more he prodded, the harder and faster Raven rode him, desperate to find release. Her ragged movements coming to a sudden halt when she climaxed and collapsed on top of him. As they gasped for air, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, Raven pulled out of him before she rolled onto her side and Charles draped a protective arm around her slender waist.

* * *

A half hour later, the bedroom was pitch black, with only the moonlight shining through the open window to make the duo tangled in his sheets visible. Both spent and content from their lovemaking, eyes locked in a tender gaze.

"Do you ever regret leaving me on that beach to join Erik's cause?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it made me stronger. I wouldn't be who I am now if I didn't walk away and take control of my own life."

"Was I that overbearing?"

"You had your moments," she giggled, tickling his side. "But I love you for who you are."

"And I, you, my darling," he professed, kissing the inside of her palm.

"Will you do a few things for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"Promise me that you'll look after Kurt and keep him safe."

"He's part of you. I wouldn't do anything less."

"Let Beast know that I still care about him."

"Your absence won't be easy on Hank."

"Enjoy every minute you spend with Moira. I hope she makes you happy."

"She does."

"Don't spy on me and worry too much."

"Then why do I have Cerebro?" Charles joked.

Raven gave him a quick peck on the cheek and snuggled closer to his body. "I miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Cuddling," they spoke in unison, smiles on their faces.

"Your thesis always did send me right off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of the students felt the same way about my lectures."

"What you've done for those kids is amazing. The way you put your whole heart and soul into this place... they adore you for it."

"Other than taking you in, it's probably the best thing I've done with my life."

"I'm sorry I can't stay and help you expand your dreams for the school. Your calling is here and mine is—"

"—wherever you're needed," the telepath finished her thought. "I understand, and that's why I can let you go. Your happiness means a great deal to me."

"Thank you."

"You've had a big piece of my heart since the night we met. I know because it shattered after you left and started to heal the second I saw you in Paris. No matter how far apart we are, my feelings for you will never change."

"Our paths will cross again, and when they do, you're still going to be the only man I truly love."

Moved by her sincerity, the pacifist intellectual caressed her cheek with his thumb and gently lured the redhead into a long, sensual kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** Should I write another sequel? Please review!


End file.
